


Getting right to it

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Saizo and his person are wrestling in his room, until Saizo asks him why he doesn't make it easier.





	Getting right to it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have to admit that I'm a slut for Saizo, a massive slut and he gets all the creative juices flowing lmao.

You were in your room, laughing to your hearts content and playing around. Thankfully, your room was separated from the others, otherwise they would have come in at the sound of what was happening.

You were wrestling with Saizo, holding his hands and trying to slam him into the wall, just as he was trying to do with you. The red-haired ninja obviously had more strength than you– it was no mystery why he had those big arms of his– but you were countering by using his own weight against him.

* * *

 

Of course, if the fight were real Saizo would have had you on the ground in the blink of an eye. He was seemingly enjoying it, as despite the mask was still covering his face, you could hear small snickers here and there. You knew that being alone with you, far from any prying eyes, Saizo could relax a bit and let go. Have the fun he wanted but couldn’t have out there as his duty was more important.

“If only you could look at yourself right now.” Saizo blurted, grabbing your hand tighter. “You’re red as a tomato.” He chuckled.

If you didn’t feel it before, you felt your face grow hot then. “Hah, shut up.” You said cockily.

“I don’t think you should be telling me to shut you up, specially when I can throw you down in a second.”

“Oh, really? I’d like to see you try.”

You had hoped he was going to make one of the moves he always did on you, and he did. You were able to plant your feet and quickly move them when he lifted you, gracefully landing on the other side. “Wh–”

“Huh… weird, I thought I was gonna be on the floor now.” You laughed, making Saizo blush and grunt. “Want to see me knock you down?”

“Heh. That’s gonna be hard, but feel free to try.”

You had it easy. You immediately approached and kissed him in the cheek, in his shock, you simply put one foot  behind his calf and pushed him, throwing him into the ground and quickly straddling him after you pinned his arms beside his head. “How’s that?” You laughed.

“Ugh. Wouldn’t you rather do this the easy way?” Saizo could have easily freed himself from that as well, yet he stayed with you above him.

“Do what? I… actually forgot what we were here for in the first place. I had so much fun with this.”

“Sex.”

“…Oh. Okay.” You ripped the mask from his face and reached down to make out with him. Your hands slid from his wrists into his hands, intertwining your fingers with his.

Saizo was gently rocking against your butt, making you feel tingles all over your body. Tingles that nobody else could ever bring you.  _He was your person._ You continued with the kiss, your tongues dancing around each other instead of battling for dominance. Both of you must have wanted that for so long, as you started moaning just by the contact on your lips.

Saizo’s hands moved yours towards his chest, where you began rubbing as his went to cup your cheek. He gently caressed your face and held your neck as you intensified the kiss. His lips were so smooth and he tasted of apples, your nose was filling with his masculine, musky scent that only drove you crazy whenever he passed around you and you catched a whiff.

You both had to separate when the need for air was too much. You looked at each other, waiting for something. Perhaps a silent confirmation or a tiny nothing that made you two realize you were there and it was happening. It wasn’t going to be just sex, it never was that with him. It was so much more. An act of pure love, of selflessness, a bond between you and him. There was no war or death, not duties to tend to.  _It was only you and him right then._

You felt shivers all over your body and you had no doubt that so did he. That was the signal you needed to slowly strip for him, grinding your butt against his crotch as you did so.

As you revealed parts of your body, Saizo took the chance to stroke them, feel your arms, gently grab your shoulders, squeezed your chest, feel your stomach. It was until you were bare chested that Saizo got hard, really hard. His pants were normally fluffy but even then you could feel his thick, long length constraining in there. You could even feel it throbbing against your butt.

You stood up, pressing Saizo once in the chest so he wouldn’t move from his spot. You turned around and began stripping out of your pants, revealing your butt to him in a tempting way. You weren’t sure of it, but you knew that Saizo must have licked his lips at that.

When you turned around, your dick proudly standing hard, you noticed that Saizo had gotten rid of his shirt, revealing his magnificent physique to you. You walked up to him and straddled him once more as he pillowed his head with his hands, his biceps were bulding and his torso was rippling perfectly. He truly was hotter than anything you had ever seen.

After your balls had settled on his abs and your dick was touching his chest, you decided to grind a little more, getting that sweet friction on your dick. The mere thought of fucking his chest was making you feel hornier than before, which in turn made your dick harder and throb more. Then, you crept a little closer and each time you pushed your hips, the tip of your dick met with Saizo’s lips, to the point where you it was on his face. Saizo didn’t need to ask what you wanted, he knew exactly what that was and what to do. He parted his lips, kissing your tip before allowing it into his mouth, sucking on each inch painfully slow.

Despite the torture, you didn’t want to stick all of your dick inside his mouth yet. You would give him a bit of time so he could work his magic and oh, was he doing exactly that. His tongue was swirling all around you as his lips sucked on you, taking more and more with each second, your balls were setting on his chin like a piece of a puzzle and his face was pressing on your navel. You couldn’t take more, you grabbed his head and pressed further, his nose being plugged by your skin and your dick going well past the back of his throat.

Saizo began humming then, it wasn’t his gag reflex, as he could controll it very well. He was humming so you’d feel vibrations on your member. The rocking and shaking was bringing you intense pleasure and you couldn’t help but release one sound of satisfaction before you let go of his head. “Heh. Someone’s eager.” Said Saizo as he began stroking your dick.

His touch was making you feel hazy. It was an effect that only he could bring to you. “I kinda am… Ah, god.” You moaned. “Can you let me–”

“Anything for you.”

You took the chance and began fucking his mouth again. You began doing it slowly, feeling the hot sensation of Saizo’s tongue under your dick and his lips enveloping your meat. You didn’t go past his tongue, though, you wanted him to enjoy it as well.

And he did because in the next moment, he began stroking your butt and grabbing handfuls, squeezing hard and then separating your cheeks before gently rubbing your entrance with a digit. That’s when you decided to go faster and fuck his mouth harder. Your balls were slapping against his chin but it didn’t hurt, on the contrary, the slight squeezing was sending massive waves of pleasure on all your body. “Ah…” You released a breathy moan.

Saizo removed his finger and brought it to your mouth. You began coating it and another one with your saliva to prepare you for what was coming, all the while you kept thrusting. His fingers found your entrance as well and his first finger went inside of you. You could feel the heat from inside of you as he found something special in there.

As your pacing became erratic, a second finger found its way inside you, gently colliding with a that bundle of nerves that had you releasing a scream as soon as Saizo began massagging it.

You thought you would have endured it, but all the combined pleasure made you cum inside Saizo’s mouth. The only thing you could do was push yourself a little more and push his head into you so he would take all your essence, which he did proudly.

Your hands continued pressing his face into you for some more moments, until Saizo softly tapped your thigh to let him go. Your dick came out with a loud popping sound. He looked so hot. Part of his hair was disveheled from your pushing, his iris was so dilated with lust and the trickles of white running from the corner of his lips made you descend and lick it, making out with him afterwards.

You were stretched enough by then, so you crawled backwards a little to take Saizo’s pants off, your face being too close to his crotch when you pulled them down, his dick sprung free, hitting you in the face. It felt so hot.

He was completely naked, showing his big, toned thighs and his equally big length. You were about to take it in your hand when Saizo stopped you by grabbing your hands. “No, come here. I wanna get inside you now.” His deep voice was low, so low that you could do nothing but instantly obey. You moved to straddle him again, holding your self up a bit so he could direct the tip of his dick in your entrace. He hadn’t pushed inside yet, he was rubbing his tip against you, waiting until you mentalized yourself for that size.

And then, he slowly pushed it, stretching you more than his two fingers could. If he hadn’t done it before, you would have been more in pain than in pleasure.

As every inch got inside of you, you felt how your body was quaking with pleasure, ending with a loud moan when all of Saizo’s dick was inside of you. “How are you feeling?” He asked, stroking your thighs.

“Never better.” You said between moans. Your head was thrown back. You craned it downwards to look at his serene face and his tense body. “And you?”

“Perfect.” He began rocking his body, making you move front and backwards, like a wave reaching the beach and returning. He was making you feel like that with each movement. His dick left your sweet spot and then found it again, rubbing all the way against it and bringing fireworks in your head.

One of the hands that had been grabbing your hips grabbed your butt while the other stroked you, getting you hard once more. You released another moan. The overwhelming pleasure was silencing you and only letting you make a sound whenever you wanted to release a big moan.

Saizo was admiring all of you. You looked glorious to his eyes. The way you moved with him was entrancing and your moans were music to his ears. If the movement on his hips weren’t automatic by then, he would have stopped altogether to see you. You were truly perfect.

And he wanted to see you quake more. His pace picked up speed, it made your body whip and to lose your balance. You touched his chest to find your balance as Saizo then began thrusting into you instead of rocking his hips.

His pounding was rough and hard and the assault on your prostate was everything you could focus on. You weren’t in the room anymore, it felt like you were in a white space and everything there ever was, was the two of you, fucking like there was no tomorrow. Saizo was driving you crazy and more than that.

Your face felt extremely hot and you had no doubt your face was showing absolute pleasure. Saizo seemed to enjoy that so much that his rhythm went even faster, both on his thrusting and his jerking on you.

By that moment, you had started to pant heavily and moan continously and you still wanted more. You had regained some sense and actually began moving your butt to meet his hips, making louder sounds of skin slapping against skin.

You were sure you were about to make him cum and he was going to make you cum a second time, but suddenly, Saizo brought you down to kiss you, holding your body tenderly as he sat up. When you looked at each other, you could see that Saizo was already sweating, your body no different. He grabbed your body once more and put you face down on the floor. He immediately squat down and pushed his dick inside again, fucking you harder but slower.

Your butt was stinging but your insides felt like they had ever before. Each powerful thrust was sending shocks through your body and if Saizo weren’t holding your butt in the air, you would be limp on the ground.

You turned your head. You saw Saizo gritting his teeth and he pounded into you and only then sound of his grunts and moans was coming back to you. The fact that Saizo was enjoying that as much as you, or maybe even more, was what had you regain some energy. You pushed yourself up and your knees set in position. Soon, you and him were fucking in unison, going faster now that you had joined efforts.

“Fuck! You move so good.” Saizo said, slapping your ass once.

He bent down with you, kissing the back of your neck before biting on your earlobe. His moans filled your entire skull and both of you grew desperate. Saizo’s hand found your hard dick again, his other turned your head to kiss him.

The friction on both of your dicks was unberable then, and Saizo exploded inside of you, shooting big amounts of cum while you did the same, making a pool below you and even spraying your legs.

Your last act was filled with your joined moans, creating a chorus of a hot, sweaty mess.

Saizo held your body up so you wouldn’t fall all over your cum. He slowly pulled out, jerking his dick of the last few drops of cum before standing up and pulling you up with him.

Your knees were weak, but you still had enough strength to hold yourself up. “Saizo, that was...”

“Better than you expected?” He grabbed your butt. His cum was beginning to seep out from you. “You held out good.”

“Thanks. It was perfect.” You slowly walked towards your bathroom, pulling him with you.

“You sure you wanna go with me? I might settle for some shower sex. Do you feel up for seconds?”

“And thirds. Let’s go.”


End file.
